Fanged Gum
by RSE
Summary: What would Bubblegum think when Marceline took the words, "I want to live with you forever," the wrong way? My very first fanfiction ever, decided not to write anything too strong yet.


Fanged Gum

The shadows seemed to darken as the shades of trees stretched out towards the silhouette that seemed to be shivering. A simple cough would echo as the girl headed towards a cave in which she had tried to find for many weeks,

"I finally found you Marceline," The girl would speak, her voice wouldn't indicate whether or not she was angry, or sorrowful for the person in which she had been searching for. Well… Not exactly a person, a vampire who had caused the girl to go through so much pain.

Walking into the lonely cave, the girl would lift up the blanket she brought over her shoulders, the night seemed to warn her of what she might have to confront if she went further into the cave.

Drawing a breath as she felt something, or someone, watching her, the girl's breath hitched as she felt a breath of colder air blow at the back of her neck, spinning around at an amazing speed, while somehow still regaining her perfect posture, the girl found a pair of blood red eyes staring at her through the darkness.

"Show yourself Marceline," the girl's voice came out like venom, glaring back at those two eyes in which she had once loved so dearly.

"How about you come to me 'princess'," the frame now titled as Marceline took a step backwards, growing further away from the now steaming girl. Marceline would grin as she snickered the word, 'princess' under her breath, but the girl had caught it,

"You better fix this Marceline, how could you do this to me?" The once ago princess would start with tears staining the corners of her eyes, "How could change me into this," Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum now stumbled to the floor of the dark cave with tears flowing down her once pink face.

"Bonnie, you're the one who caused this to happen to you. You're the one who made that wish," Marceline was now floating upside down, her fanged grin fixed on her face as she floated closer to the girl, reaching out to caress her cheek, "You asked for this,"

"I didn't ask to be a…. a…. "The Princess seemed to stutter as she tried to spit out the word, "A VAMPIRE!" Bubblegum would shout, her arms thrown into the air as she lost all state of properness.

Letting a sigh now slip out of her mouth, Marceline cringed back as she righted herself to now float in front of the girl,

"You asked to live with me forever, so I thought you meant this, I never meant for all that to happen," The Vampire Queen would bite her tongue, choosing her words carefully so not to further infuriate the girl,

"I was banished from my own kingdom, you should know how much they despise… These blood sucking monsters," Bonnibel would spit out, not even considering how she may have hurt the vampire queen in any way,

"Bonnie, so now I'm a monster to you?" Marceline would ask, with shock clearly etched upon her beautiful facials, "I could have invited you to live with me, forever, but now I see what you really think of me," the Vampire Queen would sneer, not even trying to close her distance with the once Princess anymore, "Good-bye Bonnie, have fun being a monster," the Vampire Queen would snarl before disappearing too quickly for Bubblegum to say a word,

"You can't just leave me here like this!" Bubblegum would shout, but the Vampire Queen was now too far away to catch what the crying girl had said. "Don't leave me," Bubblegum choked out as she grabbed at the ground, staring in disgust at her now pale skin, raising her hand to touch her teeth, she would only find fangs that jutted out of her upper jaw. Falling back on the ground, Bubblegum would stare at the stars that was visible through a hole in the cave, thinking back to what had happened, to make her into what she was now.

_ The two were lying in bed, staring at the pink ceiling above their heads, the first to break the silence were the words of Princess Bubblegum, _

"_I want to live with you forever," the somewhat random words shocked the Vampire for they had just been lying there for half an hour,_

"_What do you mean Bonnie?" the Vampire Queen would ask, her head now propped up by her arm to get a better view of her beautiful girlfriend,_

"_Marceline, you're going to live forever until a fool brave enough could drive a stake through your heart, and I'm going to grow old until I'm in a grave with you visiting with red flowers every day," the Princess would tease slightly, before getting serious once again, "I don't want that, I want to be with you forever," Now growing red, the Princess would cover her face with her arms, waiting for what the Vampire would have to say about this,_

"_Bonnie, being immortal isn't the best thing around," Marceline would say, her voice cracking as she thought of all the other lovers she had before, the holes in her heart had been filled by this one princess, but she didn't want the pink girl to go through what she did,_

"_It will be if I'm with you," the princess would state, her look of determination replacing the blush as she lowered her arms to look the vampire in the eye._

_Giving a grunt of giving up, and to cover herself with the blush that now crawled up her face, the vampire would lift herself to lay on top of the princess, her hands prowling upwards to cup her face in her hands, _

"_How do you want to be immortal?" the vampire would ask as she kissed the princess's forehead, then trailing down to kiss her nose and cheeks, avoiding her lips completely, "Do you want to be a ghoul?" Kiss. "A Zombie," Another kiss. "A vampire?" Marceline would then ask, her lips now placed on the pulse of the Princess's neck, opening her mouth to sink her fangs into the princess's neck, Bubblegum would give a scream as the Vampire started to suck up whatever fluid flowed through the pink girl's veins,_

"_Marcy, wait just a second," the Princess would try to push the vampire away, she was going to tell Marceline that she had created a mixture that could make her immortal, and she never knew things would turn out like this!_

_The Vampire Queen kept sucking, then lifting her head to kiss the princess Marceline would look confused as she saw tears dot the Princess's eyes, "_

"_Bonnie?" the Vampire asked with worry, trying to cup the girl's face, though only to have her hand pushed away by the princess's, _

"_Marceline, go away," the princess would start to sob, clutching her neck with her hands as pain ached through her whole body,_

"_Bonnie, did I hurt you? Bonnie let m-," the Vampire was cut off with a push, the princess had pushed her off her bed and turned around, still sobbing endlessly. _

"_GO AWAY MARCELINE!"_

Bubblegum winced as she remembered the face Marceline had when she headed out her window, her cries echoed off the cave walls as she threw quite a fit, her now great strength causing the cave walls to tremble whenever she hit the ground with her fists.

"MARCELINE!" the once princess would shout one last time before falling into deep sleep.


End file.
